Some Like It Ghoulish
by Arooj Selatan
Summary: Zinni, cloud-haired Lone Wanderer, loves Gob, mistreated ghoul bartender. So what does she do? She does what any self-respecting world-saver does: she pays off his debt to Moriarty and asks him to live with her. One-shot, lemon.


**Disclaimer: I only own Zinni, Lone Wanderer and resident Gob-cuddler. The rest of the characters are all from Fallout 3, which I unfortunately did not make. **

**I got annoyed tonight and said, Grah, I love Gob, and there need to be more fics about him. Therefore, I wrote this, my first EVER lemon, in a little over three hours. Reviews make me happy~!**

Zinni, poufy cloud-white hair and all, ran face-first into the doorframe of the saloon with a bang that shook the walls.

Gob, the ghoul bartender, winced, but didn't dare go check on her with Moriarty in the back. Moriarty loved finding reasons to hit him and leaving the bar, even to check on the kid, was an offense punishable by beating. Hell, asking for a minute to piss during the day was an offense punishable by beating.

The door opened and Zinni spilled in, her too-wide mouth and too-big blue eyes smiling up at him. "Hey, Gob! You won't believe what just happened—"

"Ye walked inta the door agin, eh, little one?" The lazy Irish drawl curled around from the back office, followed closely by the muted thumps of Moriarty's heavy boots as he came to check the damage. "Gob! Check the damn door. Make sure she di'n't knock et off the hinges agin."

"Go get drunk and pick a fight, Colin." Zinni said, hopping into a stool directly in front of Gob. The girl still wore her Vault 101 jumpsuit, which did absolutely nothing for a figure that was, frankly, uninspired. Half the time Gob wasn't even sure she had breasts.

"Easy now, girlie, no need ta snap."

"Leprechaun."

"Now ye're jest bein' a bitch."

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Gob. "You still haven't guessed what happened." Grinning, she made an encouraging motion, as if to say, 'Come on, guess!'

Moriarty swaggered around the bar and leaned on the counter. "Did ye bring me my caps?"

"What caps?" Gob asked before he could stop himself.

The hand was quick, but Zinni was quicker and just about slapped Moriarty's arm down without looking at him. Moriarty was more than aware of her physical strength, and, while he liked making Gob miserable, he liked having intact bones just a smidgen better, so he didn't try to strike the bartender again.

Zinni dumped a bag of money on Moriarty's hand, and, judging by the yelp he made, it was quite a bit of cash. Still smiling, she turned her head just enough to catch his grimace. "Told you I'd get it."

"Bitch, ye did that on purpose!"

Gob thought about cheering out loud, but he wasn't sure if Moriarty had a gun hidden somewhere or not, so he just twitched a smile and choked down the accompanying laugh. He loved the kid—she was half child, half woman, all mischief, and completely unafraid of his boss.

In the first week she'd noticed Moriarty's treatment of both himself and Nova. Something had happened; all Gob knew was that afterwards Moriarty was leery of her. Name-calling was as far as the boss man ever went when she was in town, since any physical remonstrance was usually met with a smackdown of equal violence on her part. Gob wanted to know what Vaulties were teaching their kids if Zinni was considered, as she put it, peaceable.

Cracking his afflicted knuckles, Colin Moriarty took the bag of caps and got to his feet. "Fine. Gob, yer paid off. Get out."

Gob actually dropped the glass he was absently cleaning with an excessively dirty rag and it landed on his foot. "Shit! What?"

"She paid yer debt. She's ben doggin' me over et fer a month now—di'n't think she'd actually make the caps. Dunno wat she's ben doin', but there et is." He looked annoyed, which honestly brought Gob as near dancing as he'd ever been.

Zinni rounded the bar and put her hand on his shoulder. "Gob, you can stay with me until you find a place of your own, okay?"

He stared at her, his brain trying valiantly to process what she had just said. "Er, with you?"

"Sure. Why—would you rather stay in the hotel?"

"Uh, no, I mean—" Gob rubbed a hand down his ravaged face. "I'll get my stuff. You sure about this?"

She was already prancing out the front door like the pile of rainbows and unicorns she was. For some reason she was deliriously happy.

Gathering the few clothes he owned and a couple of personal things—mostly mementos from Afterlife—Gob walked out into the sun, shading his eyes with a hand. The kid was down by the old crater, waving up to him. It had been ages since he'd been outside for any period of time, so it took a bit to find his way to the ground.

"So here's your bed." Once inside her house, Zinni pointed Gob to a bunk of his own on the lower floor.

"Uh, thanks." 'Uh' was apparently becoming Gob's favorite word, and he was starting to hate it. Zinni made him nervous. She had no damn idea how weird it was to ask a ghoul to live with her, let alone fix him a bed and pay off his debts like he was something incredibly important to her.

Zinni met Gob's eyes with hers. "I love you."

He tripped over his own feet and dumped his stuff at the foot of the bed, but managed to catch himself. "W…What?"

"I love you. Gob, you're the nicest person I've ever met, with or without skin, and I love you."

He had turned around by this time, and was staring down at her. Powerless to do much else, he stepped closer. "You're crazy, kid. You just spent how long getting me out of Moriarty's?"

"Couple months," she said, like it wasn't a big deal. And really, it wasn't. For Gob, she'd do anything.

"So you spent a couple of months humping it in the middle of the Wasteland getting shot at?"

Zinni sighed. "You sound guilty. I did it on my own, because I wanted to. I adore you, Gob, and I'd rather you didn't sleep down here."

"Huh? But I thought you—"

"I'd rather you slept upstairs, in _my_ bed." She said it with a straight face, despite the visible urge to grin. Gob's face was priceless, a mix of horror, joy, and confusion. "With me."

He clapped both hands to his forehead and turned his back. "Shit, kid. Are we talking about…? You're kidding. This is cruel."

"Fine," she said, pouting. "I'll prove it."

"Kid—"

Zinni was beyond waiting. Gob was damned dense, and she was tired of it. She could be sweetness and light, and she could be tough as a Deathclaw's hide, but she could never be patient, not when Gob was involved—friendly, sad, mistreated Gob. Zinni gripped the bottom of Gob's shirt and tugged it high over his chest, backing him up to the bed.

Gob was still trying to cobble together some kind of intelligent response, but his knees hit the bed and he sat down, while Zinni, bless her horny little heart, tried to get his shirt off. Her lips brushed his chest, clung briefly while she mumbled half-heard tenderness to him. It was romantic, and weird, and Gob found himself raising his arms. The shirt came off and her lips found his.

Zinni lanced her tongue into his mouth, tasting the wet warmth while she squirmed for the zipper of her vault suit; thankfully Gob got over his shell-shock long enough to pry it down over her unimpressive non-cleavage. Still, it made him hard, his neglected flesh stiffening until his pants felt more like a cage than clothes. "Kid…"

She bit his lip, gently, as if to remind him that this was her idea. "Put your hands on me, dammit."

He couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled to his ruined lips and he slid a hand into her suit, palm settling over a small, hard nipple. She arched her back, encouraging, as Gob's fingers teased a little circle around the sensitive bud. "Where in hell is your other hand…?" Zinni growled, feeling for it while her head hung bonelessly back; Gob laughed huskily and slid his second hand under the suit too, around her lean back to tweak her backside. Her skin was deliciously smooth and a shot of fire spat up his spine.

Zinni hissed through her teeth when she felt Gob's mouth close over one small breast, pinching the tip gently. He sucked, slow at first, easy, the hand that cradled her from behind kneading tense muscle. His cock ground against her belly through the rough cloth of his pants—delicious—while her core turned molten. So much for Gob being cute and clueless.

Gob was thinking much along the same lines, although it was Zinni he was surprised by. The kid had apparently done some research or something; she knew exactly where to touch to drive him nuts, not that she needed help.

The pair ended up on what was supposed to have been Gob's bed, Zinni below, the ghoul on top, suddenly desperate to have her vault jumpsuit off. The damn thing seemed glued on, and he was all thumbs, but finally he managed to pry it off and throw it across the room where it joined his shirt.

She lay spread out under him, laughing at his slack-jawed appreciation of her milk-white body. Gob swallowed hard and growled. "Quit laughing at me. It's, uh, well, it's been a while."

"Pants. Off."

He rolled off the bed and fumbled with the top button. Two tiny hands slid around his waist from behind; two soft breasts pushed up against his shoulder blades. She flicked the button open, and damn the vixen, lowered the zipper a fraction of an inch, just enough to keep him from going crazy. "I thought you were innocent."

"I am. I'm a virgin."

Gob leapt away from her like she'd shot him. "Then how do you know—"

"Books. Lots of them." Zinni answered, rolling her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "Gob, I love you. I want you. I'm not scared of what's going to happen."

"That makes one of us," he rumbled, hiding his hands behind his back so she wouldn't see them shaking. "Kid…"

"Zinni."

"Zinni. I… Shit. I can't—it feels wrong, like I'm using you—"

"God dammit, Gob, I swear if you don't stop, I'm going to effing drown you!"

That silenced him. Gob gawked at her. "_Effing_?"

"Get over here," she snarled, but was unable to keep a smile off her face. She went to him, fingers sliding over his cheeks into the last few strands of hair he had as she led his lips to hers. They met, clung, mated, his molding hers, hers shaping his. Gob's arms were wrapped securely around her waist, pressing her to him along every exposed inch. "It's going to hurt," he murmured into her thick cloud of hair.

"I know. I don't care." She gazed up into his face. Damn smoothskin, loving a ghoul to death with her enormous misty blue eyes and pixy face.

They made it back to the bed and Gob let her finish unzipping his pants. She tugged them down, fast, and his unholy erection bobbed free. Gob winced. He'd forgotten how damn ugly it was.

And she smiled, then kissed the tip.

"Wait—"

"I love it, Gob, because it's a part of you. So shut up."

He shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Do you love me?"

His eyes widened. He hadn't said it to her, although she'd already said it to him more than once. "Yeah." He sounded vaguely astonished. "I love you, Zinni. Now will you get up—"

Zinni gleefully ignored him and kissed his freed cock. She felt the faint throb through her lips and a quick flush of warmth heated her insides. She dropped her lips over the broad head, gaining a strangled moan from Gob, who sat hard on the bed to keep his knees from buckling. He was warm all over, and Zinni wanted more. Her lips slid lower. Gob's fingers were fisted in the blanket as she began to suck on him, her lips as devilish as any of his fantasies. Her tongue touched the side and he grunted. His knuckles were whiter than her hair.

Her hands on his hips, Zinni sucked excitedly on his already throbbing member, her teeth just barely scraping him and her tongue doing possibly illegal things to his sense of self control. Finally, just as his body screamed for release, she gave one last long suck and let him go with an audible pop. "I want you to come inside me," she said, when his frantic breathing slowly somewhat.

"That would be heaven."

She laid on her back, flat, legs spread wide. "Hurry up, then."

"Don't ruin the mood," he panted, climbing between her slim thighs. His cock glistened from the attention she'd given him, and now he wanted to feel her. Gob let loose a long sigh of air and nudged forward, the head of his pulsing cock pressed her open. The wetness hit him like a physical blow and he paused, teeth gritted. A half-inch in, and his climax was so close he could taste it in the back of his mouth. He rocked forward as she squirmed under him, her fingers already clutching the blanket. Wet silk, she felt like wet silk, cuddling him as her chest rose and fell irregularly.

He wasn't even a quarter in yet.

He pushed.

Zinni's nails bit into his back as his cock slipped into her; something fragile inside her gave way and she let out a soft keening wail. Gob moaned loud, his voice mixing with hers, as he came to rest deep inside her.

They lay for a moment, gazing at each other, panting quietly. Gob began to withdraw.

"Where are you going—"

He smiled at Zinni's momentary panic and kissed her. "Shh. This is part of it." He rolled his hips forward, his length gliding back into her. She squirmed as color rose to her cheeks. Gob began to thrust, establishing a calm rhythm. Her body accepted his, cradled it, while Gob's breath panted on her bare shoulder.

"Faster."

He complied, his cock bumping deep inside her. Pleasure was packing up his spine, warming his belly; she squeezed him tight, his hardness slick with her arousal.

"Faster!" She was whining, and damn if he didn't like it. His hot flesh slapped against hers and he groaned; his teeth hurt from clenching them so tight. He caught her clitoris between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it gently. The sound she made was gorgeous, half high-pitched squeal, half breathless delight. Her nipples were pebble hard against his chest as sweat began to bead along her neck. He stroked her, gently.

Zinni's back bowed hard. "God, Gob—"

He pumped harder, nipped her lip, then speared his tongue into her mouth. "Christ—"

It had never been this good, this sweet, two people in love, joined. Gob touched her clitoris again.

She cried out and her body locked around him like a velvet vice, spasming and milking him for all he was worth. His teeth dented her shoulder; he tried to hang on, still thrusting quick and hard, but the first spasm of her climax had done him in.

Waves of fantastic passion poured over him and his back went stiff. He spilled inside her with a loud, garbled roar.

The twitches of her sex were dying down, but she could still feel Gob shuddering inside her. He'd come inside her, and the heat was amazing. He rolled off her and flopped like a landed trout. "Damn."

She cuddled into his side and kissed his chest. "I love you, Gob."

"I love you too, kid." He slid an arm around her.

* * *

><p>Gob pried his gummed-over eyes open and dragged a hand down his face. Where in hell was he? Wait.<p>

He patted around in the bed. Yep, there was still a warm spot. He'd slept with the kid, and damned if it hadn't been the best roll in the hay he'd ever had. He sat up and looked at the side of the bed she'd curled up on, wrapped in his arms. For a night like that, he was making her breakfast. For the sex, he'd be her slave for life.

He was naked, he noticed, but it didn't bother him at the moment.

"Hey, Gob…"

Gob's head shot up and he tried not to look like a Brahmin caught by in a Raider's sights. There she was, at the other end of the room, naked too. Except for _his_ shirt.

Seeing her in his dusty, stained tee, all perky breasts and inviting smile, Gob groaned and rolled on his back, hurling an arm over his eyes. So much for breakfast.

Zinni grinned.


End file.
